


Nursing One's Partner

by bookwars



Series: Sanders Hero's [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Thomas Sanders VPF, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 3 + one Fic, Allergies, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Crime Fighting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Men Crying, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sweet, allergy attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwars/pseuds/bookwars
Summary: Relationships are about an equal amount of giving and receiving. However, sometimes people need a little more. Three times Virgil took care of Roman and one time that Roman took care of him.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Sanders Hero's [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1334995
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	1. Sickness

**1.Sickness**

Many people that superheroes can’t get sick; this was half true. They could get sick if they had recently run into their “kryptonite”. This was the problem that Virgil was facing right now. Roman was sick due to being blasted by gamma rays during a fight against some aliens. It had been one of the few times that Virgil hadn’t been there to help him. He had been working on upgrading around Deceit's cell, after discovering another one of the villains weakness. He had just finished when he received notification about the fight. He left the prison quickly as he possibly could. Virgil arrived at the scene just as the clean up crews did. He saw his Roman standing near an ambulance; he was making a little girl laugh. However, Virgil could tell even from a distance that Roman wasn’t feeling well. His usual excitement was diluted, skin was grey, and shoulders were slumping forward. His hand movements also seemed slowed down compared to their sometimes breakneck speed. In other words, Virgil needed to get Roman home soon. He was glad that he was able to change into his civilian clothes, less questions were asked. Soon as Roman saw him, his shoulder became straighter as if he tried to hide how tired he was. Virgil picked up his pace as he walked over to him.

“Hey, ready to head back to hq?” Virgil asked, keeping his voice neutral.

“Yes, thank you. I think that Jennifer can handle it from here. Can’t you Jenny?” Roman said, looking at the little girl who was covered by a medical garments.

“Yes, Princey.” The response caused Virgil to snort; according to the internet, Roman was now being called Princey instead of his original superhero name. Roman often jokingly blamed him and the local detective force for the nickname being used by the public as well.

“Good, then the city is probably protected. Good-day everyone.” Roman said before Virgil dragged him away. Once they were out of the public eye, Virgil made a portal to take them home. Once they were on the other side of the portal and it was closed, Roman nearly collapsed to the ground; he would've if not for Virgil catching him.

“I take it that the fever is kicking in already.” Virgil said as they moved towards the bedroom.

“I’m fine.” Roman said, as Virgil placed him on the bed.

“Yes, that is why you just collapsed out in the living room.” Both became silent as Virgil helped him into his pjs and under the covers. He then summed Roman’s favorite snacks along with medicine. Finally, he changed into his own set of pjs as well and climbed into bed. Roman put his head on Virgil’s chest while Virgil began to stroke his head.

“What did I do to deserve you?” Roman mumbled.

“ I feel it's the reverse. You are one of the best people I know. You are a good person. You are always trying to protect everyone. It's part of the reason I love you. I am lucky to have you in my life and I can’t wait for you to be my husband.” Virgil said.

“Still, thank you for this. I love you.” Roman said cuddling into Virgil’s side. Soon, both fell asleep and ignored the world.


	2. Injury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman had a bad day. Trigger warning: Graphic injury and taking care of injuries.

Injury

Today hadn’t been a good day for Roman. While he had been able to defeat the villain of the day, the Geminus, had managed to get a few good licks in… and also stabbed him..a couple of times. So, he was in a little bit of pain at the moment. Okay, a lot of pain if we were being completely honest. It was a miracle he was able to defeat the villain or escape Patton and Logan’s questions. When he was able to disappear from the scene, he changed into his civilian clothes. Once the process was complete, he fell against the wall. With the energy from the fight wearing off, he realized that he needed to get home and fast. Roman didn’t have any transportation that could appear to him quickly. He would call Virgil for help but his phone got destroyed during the fight. He looked around to see exactly where he was, and realized that he was closer to home than he previously thought. In fact, he could walk there and should be okay to make it to their apartment before collapsing.

Should was the operative word in that sentence, as each step was more painful than the last. He almost cried tears of joy when he saw the elevator. It was also getting harder to stay awake as well, which set off warning bells in Roman’s mind. When he arrived at their apartment door, Roman was grateful that his keys were still in his pocket. He began to fish them out of his pockets when the door to their apartment opened. He was then lightly pulled into the apartment and the door shut behind him. Roman was relieved to see that it was Virgil. What he wasn’t relieved to see was the look of worried fury on his face. It was quickly pushed aside for a face of just worry as Roman was pushed into the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom, his t-shirt were taken off him gently as if Virgil knew about the stab wounds. He also winced in sympathy before grabbing the med kit. While Virgil could do many things, there was only so much he could do. In this case, he was able to clean up Roman but he had to sew up his stab wounds. Both were silent during this time, for neither knew what to say. They know the risks of being a superhero and wouldn’t ask the other to change it. However, it didn’t ease the worry that the other felt when they walked out the door everyday. Once Virgil was done cleaning him up, he quickly put pjs on his partner. When that task was complete, both their eyes met. Roman slowly opened his arms which Virgil quickly fell into. They stayed in their embrace for a long period of time in silence. Neither mentioning the tears in Roman’s shirt nor how close it could’ve been to Roman ending up in the morgue. They just stood there. The silence was broken after a little bit of time by Virgil.

“You know, I want to kill Geminus for this.” Virgil mumbled.

“Virge-”

“I know love, that is illegal and you wouldn’t like that. Plus, I don’t want to go to prison and not see you everyday. So, instead, I am just going to trust that the scum is going to prison instead. Now, do you want to relax on the couch or go to sleep?”

“Couch, I want to watch Tom Ellis.”

“Miranda or Lucifer.”

“Either works.”

The pair slowly made their way to the living room, where their snacks were already there along with Nextflix queued up. During this walk, Roman noticed that Virgil had bags under his eyes. He wanted to ask if he was okay but knew that if something was bothering him, his Virge would tell him. Anyway, when they got to the couch, both were happy due to how soft it was. Both tried to stay awake but soon fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Emotional

Physically he was okay. Emotionally, he was a wreck. For once it didn’t have to be a superhero. It was small things going wrong through the course of a week that had brought him down. The final straw that broke the camel’s back was his grandmother dying unexpectedly. While she was in her eighties, she was still running marathons and sharp as a knife. She had also been an important figure in his life and first person who accepted him for who he was. She even helped him make his first superhero costume; it was also her idea about the rainbow bracelets. So, her death still hurts because she would still be missing so much including Virgil and his wedding along with his other siblings' weddings and celebrations.

It was days like this he was glad he didn't need to be a hero. He could just be a human named Roman, who just lost his grandma. Even though it was only noon, he slipped back into his pjs and under the covers. He would’ve called Virgil but, he needed a few minutes alone and he didn’t want to bother him while he was working on a project. He closed his eyes and ignored the world. What felt like a couple of minutes late, he felt a set of arms pull him into a hug.He opened his eyes to see Virgil meeting his. He was also wearing his matching pjs. Neither said anything as Roman put his face into Virgil’s shoulder. Neither said anything as Virgil's t-shirt became wet with tears. Both fell asleep within the hour.

Roman woke up a short while later. He noticed that Virgil was still asleep, and smiled. He started to think about how lucky he was to have him. Virgil was always there for him both physically and emotionally. He didn't think he could handle half the punches he had taken if it weren't for him. Feeling his eyes start to close, Roman moved in closer and put his arms around him. Roman was glad he had his own superhero, to protect him from the world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, the next chapter will be longer. Thanks for reading! :)


	4. Allergy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Roman's turn to take care of Virgil. Trigger warning: graphic describing of an allergy attack.

Allergy attack

Who knew that allergies could kill superheroes, anti heroes, or villians? Virgil knew, but only when they were recovering from a cold or run in from their kyrptonite. However, an allergy attack can still happen sometimes. This discovery was unfortunately made when he ate peanuts by accident. He ate the wrong food because he was distracted by the wedding invitations before him. His epi pen and phone were in the bathroom and he didn’t have the energy to get it. He didn’t have the energy to make a simple mental connection with Roman, who was visiting children's hospital. This sucks he thought as he felt his throat begin to swell even more. It had been so long since he had felt this helpless. His body felt tired and he was ready to give up. His mind began to drift to Roman finding his body. The despair and pain he might feel, and the depression that would follow. This gave Virgil a shot of energy he needed.

_No, I will not put him through that_ he thought. He started to crawl towards the bathroom, despite every inch of his body screaming. Sweat began to pour from his skin, and his throat began to scream. But, he still crawled closer to the bathroom. Each crawl was getting slower and more painful. He was getting more tired, fighting to stay awake. Virgil was getting more scared that he wasn’t going to make it. Just as he was about to pass out, he heard the door jingle and open.

_“Love, I am home_.” Roman said, calling out into their kitchen.

“ _Ro-_ ” he tried to yell but his throat had closed to the point he couldn’t really speak. However, it was enough to alert Roman that something was wrong. He heard footsteps running towards him, and heard a scream. The footsteps surprisingly continued though running towards the bathroom where the epi-pen was. There was a few seconds of silence as Roman quickly grabbed the life saving business. Footsteps returned and Virgil was flipped over. He saw Roman quickly administered the medicine, while always looking terrified. The medicine took affect instantly, and he took the traditional gasp of air.

Coming back to himself even more, he saw Roman was rumbling the spot where he administered the medicine. Seeing that tears were coming down Roman’s face, he tired to sit up and comfort him but Roman lightly pushed him back down. He then proceeded to carry Virgil to their bedroom. He placed him on their bed before running to the bathroom to grab Virgil’s phone. He came back into the room and went to Virgil’s side; he put his hand on Virgil’s chest while also shakily trying to call 911. Seeing what he was doing, Virgil placed his hand on Roman’s to stop him.

“Vigril, I’m calling an ambulance and having them take you to- oh, I can’t because of the superhero powers.” Roman said, before putting away his phone. Virgil smiled and nodded his head; he would probably get checked out by his personal doctor later and get another refill besides his back up epi pen. Right now, however, he was going to enjoy the fact he was alive and going to be okay. He placed his hand on top of Romans which caught the other man's attention. The other man looked at him as if he was going to have another attack.

“My princey, saving the day once again.” he said, quiet because of the roughness of his voice. Roman cracked a tearful simile and a small laugh. He changed into his pjs instantly, crawled into bed and gathered Virgil into his arms. They laid there just enjoying the fact both were still alive with Roman running a hand through Virgil’s hair while Virgil put his head on Romans chest listening to the steady heart beat. The seconds began to drag as the energy left the Virgil. Feeling his eyes dropping, he realized that he needed to do one thing. Well, he needed to do several things in regards to Roman, mainly the words to express how grateful and love he was with the man. From his place on Roman’s chest, he said:

“Thank you”

“You’re welcome, love. Now, please, sleep. I will watch over you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series was fun to write, and I enjoyed it. While I was finishing this chapter, I got four more ideas. They will come later. Thanks for reading! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Apologize for this chapter being so short. Next ones will be longer. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
